My Immortal: Demise
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Sonadow which features the Demise of some characters.
1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal: Demise**

**Chapter 1: Enlightenment**

**Once again, sorry to those who dislike OCs, (I do too.) but they're a part of the series. However, they won't be around for much longer. I assure you… (:**

Sonic and Shadow sat at their kitchen table, enjoying a wonderful evening meal together. The lights were off so the area around them was lit by candle light. Of course, they weren't eating anything fancy, just chilidogs and pizza. Shadow bit into his second slice of pizza slowly while Sonic chomped down his fifth chilidog.

"Sonic, finishing your food quickly won't bring us to bed earlier if that's what you're trying," Shadow sighed. Sonic stopped all of a sudden and smiled nervously. "Just… take your time. This is the first time in weeks that we've had time to ourselves…"

Sonic and Shadow cringed, thinking about the experiences of the past week or so. Arguments, fights, hospital visits, house buying, baby equipment purchasing, and more chaos to add to it.

"I'm glad they're gone… as much as I love our strange family, it was exhausting keeping that rowdy girl from kicking off and the teary girl from crying…" Sonic sighed. "But it's over now, so we can enjoy ourselves!" Sonic dug into his sixth chilidog eagerly. Shadow sighed and continued eating his own meal.

Sonic's greedy and careless behaviour was normal for a meal, even a romantic one. Shadow regularly became annoyed by it, but that was a part of their relationship, compromise. The dark one promised to put up with Sonic's annoying behaviour if Sonic agreed to put up with Shadow's own grumpy behaviour. Simple… well not always.

Sonic let out a loud burp, which Shadow was repulsed by. Sonic noticed his partner's disgusted look.

"I can't help it, Shadow, lighten up!"

"Yes you can, Faker. I can tell that one was forced." Shadow folded his arms and looked to the side. This didn't help him any, as Sonic continued to eat like a pig. "Sonic!" Shadow yelled desperately and turned back to face him, he grabbed Sonic's hands, and they were locked in a stare. "Just… slow down… and… make the most of the moment…" Shadow's voice had gone soft and lustful. Sonic broke one hand free from Shadow's grip to wipe his muzzle of all of the chilli and tomato on it.

The two of them leant forward, their faces getting closer to each other's and then.

BURP

Shadow pulled away and sneered in disgust, sitting back down in his seat.

"Now that one I _really_ couldn't help!" Sonic exclaimed, trying not to smile. Shadow looked at Sonic through the corner of his eye, unable to help a smirk forming on his mouth. All of a sudden, he got up from his seat and stormed over to Sonic then pinned him against the wall the table was placed against. "Ah, Shadow! What are you doing?"

Sonic struggled while Shadow held the blue one's arms against the wall with his hands.

"I will get that kiss out of you, Faker!" Shadow said with fake aggression and pressed his lips against Sonic's. The two of them kissed slowly and passionately for a few minutes before breaking away softly. "Sonic… can you do me a favour before we get into bed tonight?" Sonic nodded. "Brush your teeth." Sonic folded his arms feeling offended.

"Well, you need to do the same thing, pizza breath!" Sonic yelled. At that, Shadow pushed Sonic to the floor, the chair tipped over and they tumbled to the ground, the dark hedgehog was one top of the blue one. "Ah! Ow! That really hurt, Shadow. What was that for!?" Sonic made a genuine complaint.

"You know me Sonic… I'm not always gentle," Shadow said and leant into his lover. Sonic felt his heart flutter as he felt Shadow's breath on his neck and chest. The dark mischievous hedgehog kissed Sonic's very short neck and moved over to his chest. "Where does it hurt Sonic? I'll make it better."

"E-everywhere…" Sonic exaggerated. Shadow smirked.

"It'll take me a while then…" Shadow breathed and got to work, kissing him in all places, slowly getting lower and lower. When he reached Sonic's lower abdomen, the hedgehog became exited, so close to-

BANG!

Shadow turned around all of a sudden, the both of them looked to the front door which had just been knocked down. Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand in fear, he wasn't used to being heroic and brave and certainly wasn't in the mood for a fight after his and Shadow's intimate actions.

A tall pink hedgehog burst through the doorway and looked at the two of them furiously.

"AMY!?" Sonic yelled. Shadow stood up in front of Sonic, who stayed on the floor, unsure of what to do about the sudden visit.

"YOU!" Amy pointed at the both of them, she was seething. "I should have known this was the work of your… _son_…."

"Oh no, what's he done now!?" Sonic yelled and got up from the floor. Whatever Omen had done, Sonic was sure he would be punished. Of all people to annoy, why did it have to be Amy? Just when the poor hedgehog was sure she was out of his life.

"Got my daughter pregnant!"

Sonic's eyes widened, Shadow stepped back in shock. Just then, Amber walked through the door looking annoyed.

"Hi again…" Amber sighed.

"She's… your daughter?" Sonic said breathlessly.

"YES!"

Sonic cringed and his ears drooped. "She does… kind of look like you…" he said timidly.

"If I had known that she'd been forced into pregnancy by your monster of a son I would never have kicked her out!" Amy yelled. "She's coming home with me!"

"What? Forced? Monster!?" Shadow yelled. "Omen did not force anything upon her!"

"I think he did… it's the only explanation, especially when he got a girl as well as behaved as Taylor into the same mess," Amy sneered.

"Amy… I thought you'd be happy about this… you've been after me for so long and now your daughter has finally achieved something you couldn't. Getting Omen is like getting me and Shadow at the same time. Ya know, two in one!" Sonic joked.

That was the wrong thing for the hero to say. Sonic noticed the fierce look in Amy's eyes and backed down, keeping his distance from her at the back of the room.

"All I wanted, was to leave all of this behind me and forget about all of you, but now it's all come back again because of what Omen did to my daughter!" Amy screamed. Amber was beginning to look very uncomfortable around her mother.

"Hmph, you need to leave, right now," Shadow ordered. "You have a nerve coming back here after you shot Sonic!"

"You did what?" Amber yelled at her mum.

"Yes, and Omen had to get rid of her… I was told the whole story," Shadow explained. "She thinks we're bad… she drugged Sonic, forced him while he was intoxicated and locked him in her house!"

Amber was shocked, even for a delinquent youth like her, that was going way too far. She stomped over to Sonic and Shadow. Luckily they hadn't gotten themselves undressed yet, otherwise the situation would have been more awkward than it was already. She stood by them with her arms crossed looking stubborn, she did not want to go home with her mum.

"Looks like she wants nothing to do with you, Rose… give up now," Shadow said darkly.

"I wouldn't let your child anywhere near her. She's a crazy stalker. Followed me around from the age of twelve and never left me alone," Sonic said to Amber. "And she's a bad mother for kicking you out just because you got pregnant. You're better off staying with us… we gave you a house and help… and we'll continue to help…"

"Yeah, I know," Amber scoffed. "Why else would I have come to you?"

"Hmph, well said," Shadow smirked then turned to Amy with a scowl. "Leave, before I have to move you off of the property physically."

Amy stood her ground until Shadow stepped forward with fists in front of him, she turned and ran not wanting to be handled physically.

"Where's Omen and Taylor?" Shadow asked her. "Has Amy said anything to them?"

"No. I was out and we bumped into each other… she asked me where I was living and how I was coping and I told her about Omen… but I didn't tell her where I live," Amber explained.

"Then she dragged you here?" Shadow asked. Amber nodded, she was very calm for someone who had just found out some horrible truths about her mum.

"You'd better get home then, it's late. Call us if she gives you any problems," Shadow said and showed her to the door. Amber left without a word.

Shadow turned to Sonic sympathetically. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… I just… don't think I'm in the mood anymore," Sonic said miserably.

"I understand," Shadow said softly. "Shall we clean up then?" Sonic shrugged. Shadow could tell Sonic was secretly worried by the way he was acting. "Omen will be fine, you know how well he dealt with Amy before hand. If Amy causes any of them problems he'll be able to protect himself and the girls… and if they need help we'll go over there. Besides, Amy doesn't know where they live anyway."

Sonic nodded and smiled. "You're right. And she's nothing compared to us anyway, not a threat at all."

There was a pause while the both of them thought about the situation. Shadow broke the silence.

"Shall we move onto desert?"

Sonic smirked.

"Let's get out the whipped cream…" Sonic chuckled. Shadow didn't hesitate to run to the fridge while Sonic made his way to the bedroom. Perhaps Sonic was still in the mood after all.

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Immortal: Demise**

**Chapter 2: A Shocking End**

Sonic and Shadow enjoyed the time they had together before the babies came. They knew that as soon as they were born, Omen would constantly ask for help. Sonic and Shadow were happy to give it to him, in the fear that if Omen would be a bad father. He hardly cared for the two girls, never mind his own unborn children. He'd only stayed with them because he was brought a house for by his parents and had plenty of support. Shadow visited regularly to make sure Omen hadn't tried a sneaky escape. However, according to both girls, he was just fine, so they didn't need to worry about it. They hadn't heard from Amy ever since her unwelcome visit either, so that was another thing to stop worrying about.

One afternoon, the two hedgehogs relaxed in their garden, laying under the warm sun with the soft grass bristling on their backs and their arms wrapped around each other's bodies. Shadow began to fall asleep slowly as Sonic ran his fingers in his long chest fur. The relaxing pleasure was too much for Shadow to fight, so he fell fast asleep, groaning and shivering slightly at the soft touch of his lover.

Sonic smiled and put his head down next to the dark hedgehog, noticing the extreme heat when he smoothed his bare hand along Shadow's arm. The dark fur absorbed the heat from the sun, making the most of it's strong rays. Sonic sighed, no wonder Shadow was so relaxed while he still felt relatively cool himself. The blue one watched as Shadow's peaceful body and face rest, hoping that the moment wouldn't end so soon.

Why did it always have to end so soon?

Omen appeared in front of them with Chaos Control looking panicked.

"The babies are coming!" he cried out.

"What? Both of them?" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow began to stir at the sound of alarmed voices.

"Yes! They both went in a labour this hour!" Omen explained in a hurry. Shadow's eyes opened and he looked at Omen confusedly.

"Damn it, Omen, you always come at the wrong times," Shadow said groggily and wiped his eyes.

"The babies are coming!" Omen yelled again, becoming impatient. Shadow's eyes shot open fully and he looked surprised.

"What? Both of them-"

"YES!" Sonic and Omen yelled.

"Come with me!" Omen said, grabbed their hands, then performed Chaos control.

The three of them teleported to a maternity ward in Station Square hospital.

"Omen… we can't be here… we'll be spotted… you know GUN wants Shadow," Sonic whispered.

"You'll have to hide then!" Omen complained and ran off into one of the rooms.

Sonic and Shadow put out their hands in exasperation as they were left by themselves.

"He's not thinking right," Shadow sighed. "I knew he wouldn't be able to handle this."

Sonic looked to his side and saw a cupboard with it's door slightly ajar.

"That looked like a good place to _hide_," he hinted. Shadow's ears pricked up at the tone of his voice. A slight smirk slowly came upon his face, and his eye lids dropped slightly. "Come on, before someone sees us."

The two of them quickly tip toed over to the closet and went inside while closing the door behind them. Shadow had to kick a wedge from the door so it could close. It was a tight squeeze but they both fit inside, and felt each other's breath on their shoulders and necks. Shadow was the first to make a move by grabbing Sonic's shoulders and pushing him against the wall. It was very dim inside, so Sonic reached over with his right hand and turned on the light. When it got lighter, Shadow noticed the worried look on Sonic's face.

"Shadow, do you think that this is wrong? What if we get caught?" Sonic asked.

"Hey, you're the one who pointed this out," Shadow complained.

"Well, now that I'm here, I've had second thoughts," Sonic said sheepishly and smiled nervously. Shadow sighed and turned to the door again. He gave it a tug, but it wouldn't budge. He tried to push it open, but that wouldn't work either.

"Chaos, no. It's stuck," Shadow hissed. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Maybe that's why there was a wedge inside of it. It could be broken…" Sonic suggested. Shadow put the palm of his hand to his forehead. "Can you do chaos control?"

"Yes… but that's a waste of energy. I only save my energy for emergencies," Shadow said.

"Shadow, when are we ever in an emergency?" Sonic complained. "We're not heroes any more. Besides, it's only to the other side of the door."

Shadow gave a sigh of defeat and put his arm around Sonic's torso, pulling him close.

"Chaos control."

Next thing they knew, Omen was running towards them.

"Where have you been? The babies are coming now!"

"We were hiding, and we've only been gone for two minutes. The labours couldn't have progressed that far in such a short time," Shadow said seriously.

"Something's gone wrong!" Omen cried out. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, each of them going pale.

"I can't go in there, I'll get caught," Shadow said then looked to Sonic. The blue one looked nervous.

"Who, me? I'm no good in situations like this," Sonic said defensively.

"But you have to," Shadow said and nudged him towards Omen. "I'll be around if you need me."

Sonic sighed and walked into the room with Omen. Both girls looked weak, especially Amber. Human doctors were crowding them, looking perplexed and worried. Taylor's baby was pulled out gently but no crying was heard. Taylor has tears streaming down her eyes, while Amber had none.

Sonic just stood at the door, he'd walked into a disaster. The Doctors hurriedly got the baby out of Amber, standing at the bottom of the bed and urging the tired girl to push her hardest. Sonic and Omen watched her give one last push before she closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

This couldn't be happening. Were they about to lose Amber, and a baby too? The doctors put down Taylor's lifeless baby on a table solemnly and tended to Amber's baby. Taylor looked over to Amber, sobbing.

Omen stood with lifeless eyes and stiff body, as if he were thinking to himself… what had he done? He had caused this. Amber had given birth to a black arms hedgehog, which proved deadly to her body… and Taylor's baby failed to survive the child birth.

Omen dropped to his knees… he'd lost them.

Sonic ran to Shadow to tell him the horrible news. The dark one was waiting outside impatiently, in a quiet and empty area at the side of hospital building.

"Shadow…" Sonic struggled to say. "Amber… she's… gone, and so is Taylor's baby."

Shadow looked to Sonic, then fell into his arms.

"What have we done, Faker? I wish I could have done something!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I don't think there's anything you could have done…" Sonic said sadly. "The surviving baby looked red and black like you… he must have gained your immortal traits. Do you think that's what killed Amber?"

Shadow didn't answer, he scrunched his eyes up and turned away instead.

"Omen is going to hate us… and if he won't, Amy will," Shadow cringed. Sonic's ears drooped in a stunned realisation. Sonic took Shadow's hand and tugged on it slightly; this made Shadow turn back around to face his partner.

"Whether Omen will blame us or not for this, he will need us right now. And we can deal with Amy after. Let's go," Sonic said softly and led Shadow to the front of the building.

Before they could enter, a shrilling sound stopped them on the spot. The distraught cry of a woman filled the ears of everyone in the hospital.

"We may need to deal with Amy right now," Sonic said with a slight tremble. His grip on Shadow's hand tightened slightly. They two hedgehogs looked at each other for strength. They had just lost two family members, and they would have to deal with Amy while fighting the pain of bereavement. Taking a deep breath, Sonic walked inside with Shadow by his side.

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Immortal: Demise**

**Chapter 3: It's Over**

Sonic and Shadow entered the maternity room, only to be pushed back out again. The two of them tumbled to the floor. Stood over them, was Amy Rose, who looked furious.

"This is your fault! You killed her with your stupid immortality genes!" Amy screamed.

Sonic grabbed Shadow's left hand for comfort again. The dark one glanced at Sonic's terrified expression.

"Sh-shadow… she's got a-" Sonic gulped as Amy reached for her pocket. A small pistol was taken out of Amy's side pocket and pointed at Sonic.

Shadow acted quick and performed Chaos Control. Time stood still, giving the two of them the chance to think.

"Sonic, what are we doing? We're not helpless, we're ultimate life forms. We can't keep cowering in situations like this," Shadow complained.

"I know… it's just become so hard after all of this time, and it's kind of hard to act when a gun is pointed at me," Sonic said fearfully. Shadow got up and took the gun off of Amy. Time continued.

It took a few seconds for Amy to register what had happened, but when she realised she was more furious than before.

"You're forgetting who I am, Rose," Shadow said while he was stood behind her. He then grabbed both of her arms and held them, as though he was cuffing her. Shadow didn't need cuffs, however, he was strong enough to keep Amy in his grip. "I could kill you right here, right now," Shadow snarled in her ear as she struggled. "Then you wouldn't be a problem to us anymore."

Sonic didn't bother to stop Shadow from doing anything irrational; the blue one would have been glad to see Amy gone from his life for good.

"Oh yeah, and where would you end up then? GUN's already looking for you, perhaps I should pay them a visit," Amy snarled back.

"All another reason to silence you," Shadow said.

Suddenly, Omen burst out of the room and shouted to Sonic.

"Dad, where's Amy?" he yelled. Sonic pointed to the left where Shadow was with the woman. Omen narrowed his eyes. "Don't let her go anywhere. She just tried to attack Taylor and the surviving baby."

After hearing this, Shadow's grip tightened and Amy let out a small scream.

"Just because you've lost your daughter, doesn't mean you can blame everyone else," Shadow growled.

"The doctors have called the police, which means we have to get out of here as soon as they arrive," Omen said quickly. "How are you going to hand her over without them seeing you?"

"Hmph."

Shadow let go of Amy with one hand and knocked her out by punching her in the head. She dropped to the floor and Shadow laid her against the wall. Sonic got up and ran to Shadow. Omen looked torn, now knowing what to do. He could stay with Taylor and risk his freedom, or go with his parents and check up on her later.

Shadow beckoned for Omen to come but the younger hedgehog shook his head.

"I have to stay with Taylor… she needs me. Don't worry about me… it's time I had some independence and stood up for myself," Omen said boldly. "I'll use Chaos Control if they try to take me."

"Okay Omen. We're trusting you to do whatever you need to," Shadow said seriously. "Just… don't do anything stupid."

Omen gave a smile and a sigh then walked back inside of the room.

Shadow noticed Sonic's worried look and pulled him close.

"Omen will be fine… now, you're not going to like this but… I think we're going to need to burn the house down," Shadow said. Sonic pushed himself away from his partner.

"What? Why?" Sonic exclaimed.

"What if Amy tells GUN where we live? She knows, and she's going to want revenge," Shadow explained. "Don't worry, we'll pack everything important to us and start again."

Sonic looked upset, but he slowly nodded in agreement. The two hedgehogs transported to the house in a hurry. Sonic looked around him and sighed.

"Do we really need to burn down this house?" the blue one asked. Shadow thought for a second.

"Hmph. Fine, but we do need to leave," Shadow said. "We can take all evidence of us being here, with us. Not that it'll help GUN find us again."

"Where are we gonna go?" Sonic asked.

"I… don't know. You choose."

"Wherever the wind takes us," Sonic said and smiled at the dark one. Shadow couldn't help but give off a small smile.

"It's a good thing I've already shredded all of my paperwork," Shadow said. "We would have had to have gotten rid of a lot of evidence, there isn't much left to take with us. We have no photos, letters, nothing."

"There are only memories in this house. But only we can feel those," Sonic said. "I guess we should just pack food."

"You're right… there's no time to stop and eat before we leave," Shadow said and got a picnic basket from the cupboard and packed many ready made pizzas and chilli dogs inside of it.

"How will Omen find us?" Sonic asked suddenly, looking shocked.

"He won't, this is a new beginning, Sonic. If he really needs us, he'll be able to sense us. But, I think he's ready to start a life of his own."

"I see," Sonic sighed.

"We can start afresh, and train ourselves so we're not useless in these kinds of situations again," Shadow explained as he piled more pizza into the basket.

"Hey, more chilli dogs, less pizza!" Sonic complained and took some of the pizza out of the basket and replaced it with chilli dogs.

Shadow sighed and let Sonic get on with it.

"Fine, but you're carrying it," the dark one said and walked to the door. Sonic smirked at Shadow while the dark one's back was turned, and picked up the basket of food; he then walked to the door that Shadow opened and walked outside. Shadow looked far into the distance.

"Let's go to the mountains in the west, I'm pretty sure that'll be a safe place to stay for now," Shadow said and turned to the blue one who was closing the door behind him.

"Bet you can't get there before me," Sonic teased.

"But Faker, you're carrying the food, so I have an advantage," Shadow boasted.

"I know," Sonic exclaimed arrogantly ran towards the mountains. Shadow's mouth gaped open in surprise, but he was quick to act upon Sonic's action and run after him.

"We'll see about that…" Shadow said in determination as he shot into the distance to start his new life.

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
